Deixe estar como está
by CeLaH
Summary: Ninguém diria que um dia, toda essas reviravoltas iriam acontecer.Mas lembre-se:Palavras são importantes, mas os são as ações que contam.E ele sabia disso, bem antes de pedi-la em casamento.Mas agora, deixa estar como está.


Deixa estar como está...

Draco, não mude de canal, seu grande pervertido!

Muito agradável da sua parte querida, eu também te amo, mas, mesmo assim, não vou deixar você monopolizar a televisão!- Disse o garoto, puxando o controle remoto de Gina.

Esportes!Eu não quero saber sobre o campeonato nacional de quadribol!Televisão bruxa deve ser usada com classe, para programas educativos, como...

A garota parou um pouco para pensar, fazendo o garoto sugerir, com um sorriso inocente formando-se nos lábios:

Fofocas sobre o ministério, com o grande precursor Lockh?

Ei, não ria dele...Isso é trabalho jornalístico de primeira!- Disse a garota, enquanto franzia o rosto com raiva, e se afundava no jornal.

Ooh...Gina, não, chantagem emocional é jogo duro...- Disse o garoto, enquanto tentava dar-lhe um beijo.

Não, tudo bem, estou ótima...Pode ficar aí, com seu estúpido quadribol!Não me importo mesmo!- Falou, levantando-se.

Gina, cuidado com o...

E a garota caiu.

Droga, por que esse gato tem que ser tão gordo?- Disse, enquanto chutava o gato para que ele se afastasse dela:Não seria um bom dia para que qualquer ser de quatro pernas (ou duas...e dois braços) a irritasse.

É obvio!A Granger atola o balofo de comida e depois repasse a droga do gato para você.Tinha que ser uma amiga do cicatriz e cia...- Disse ele, enquanto ajudava a ruiva a se levantar, fazendo-a rir.

Porque você tem que ser cruel com ela?

Ah, é o meu passatempo.Tirando irritar você, lógico- Disse, com um sorriso debochado.

Chato!- murmurou, enquanto se perdia nos braços dele, que, por sua vez, tinha quase que o dobro de altura da garota.

Anime-se:Vou ter que ter o mínimo de respeito com a sangue ruim...

A garota parou, estática.

O que você quer dizer?

Oras, ela não é casada com seu irmão, aquele das sardas? - O garotou enrugou a testa, sinal que estava levemente irritado.

Draco...Todos os Weasleys tem sardas!

O amigo do grande Potter, Gina...

Sim, e o que isso tem a ver?- E agora, ela parecia estar ficando irritada.

Que eu vou ter que atura-la porque ela é da sua família.Caramba, será que você não percebeu que eu estou tentando fazer um pedido de casamento?

E Gina pareceu mudar de cor naquele exato instante.

Draco, não brinque assim comigo, você sabe que minha família por parte de mãe tem problemas de coração.

- Não, eu não estou de brincadeira, Weasley.Eu quero me casar.E com você.E se você não aceitar essa porcaria de anel, que custou o meu salário, eu vou joga-lo no ralo agora e me matar, em seguida.O que prefere?- E mostrou a pequena jóia, coberta de delicados diamantes.Gina podia acreditar que estava em um sonho.Mas sabia que não, não era.Permaneceu calada.E, gaguejando, falou:

É claro que...EU QUERO, DROGA!- Disse enquanto dava-lhe milhares de beijos, acompanhados de pulinhos histéricos.

Ele a olhou de perto: Nunca havia amado tanto ninguém como ela.Nem sua mãe, nem seu pai.Ninguém, só ela.Ela, que um dia, foi sua inimiga.E, como em um passe de mágica, passou a amá-la, em qualquer circunstância, e dava a vida em troca dela.E, num segundo, fechou os olhos, lembrando de um desagradável inconveniente:

Ah, não...

Ah não o que, Draco?- falou, temerosamente.

Eu realmente vou ter que anunciar isso pros Weasleys?

Claro, o que você imaginava?

Eles nem sabe que estamos namorando mesmo!Que tal casarmos numa igreja clandestina, com aqueles pastores que usam jeans?- Disse, com um olhar de súplica.

Ah não...Vou falar agora com a mamãe, dizendo que tenho uma surpresa para eles amanhã...Ah, e , por favor, não tente pular da janela!- E ela saiu correndo, tropeçando em tudo que aparecia a sua frente, incluindo o bichento novamente e algumas almofadas.

Quando Draco percebeu que estava sozinho, afundou-se no sofá, batendo com a cabeça na mesinha de centro:

- Maldita família!Ou casamento ou vida...


End file.
